coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Bradley
Alan Bradley was a character in Coronation Street from January 1986 to Ep 3002 - 8 Dec 1989. He is regarded as one of the most memorable villains in the hisory of the show and met a grizzly end in 1989 when he was hit by a Blackpool tram when trying to kidnap Rita Fairclough. He was played by Mark Eden. Biography Backstory Alan Bradley was born on the 20th July 1939. He wed Pat and had a daughter Jenny Bradley in 1971. 1986-1989 In January 1986 Alan Bradley turned up in Coronation Street. He started dating Rita Fairclough as she was looking after Alan's teenage daughter Jenny Bradley, who was Rita's papergirl. Jenny started dating Terry Duckworth. He spread nasty rumours about her and Alan's darker side emerged when he thumped Terry 4 times in the Rovers. Alan was never sure Rita loved him so he had an affair with Gloria Todd. Rita tried to get Alan involved with The Kabin, Coronation Street. He saw her as a financial burden. In the end he stole the deeds of Number 7 Coronation Street so he could take out a mortgage, and also to pretend to be Rita's deceased husband Len Fairclough. He went to a bank where no one knew who Len was. Alan set up a security firm, with Rita unaware that she was financing it, and he tried to rape his receptionist Dawn Prescott. Dawn told Rita about Alan, as she knew about the source of Alan's funding. Rita found letters addressed to Len in Alan's files. She confronted him but he tried to suffocate her with a cushion. In March 1989, Alan was arrested for assault. He was put in remand. At his trial in October 1989, he was given 2 years imprisonment but walked free due to time already served. He then took a job on the building site opposite the terraced side of Coronation Street. Baldwin's Casuals, Coronation Street and Community Centre, Coronation Street had been cleared for redevelopment, which was to include a new Kabin newsagents, garage, factory owned by Mike, and houses and salon. Alan tormented Rita. Rita could not cope with Alan always around her so she disappeared, not telling anyone where she was going, so no one could trace her, not even best friend Mavis Wilton. Locals thought he had killed her and buried her body underneath the building site. Police looked for a body but nothing was found. In late 1989, Alec Gilroy and his wife Bet Gilroy spent an overnight trip in Blackpool. Alec wanted to check out some singing acts. At a hotel owned by an old friend of his, Alec saw a "Rita Littlewood" singing on the stage. They had found her,. Rita was in a terrible state and had hid it while on stage. She decided to stay in her Blackpool hotel. Alec felt guilty about accusing Alan of killing Rita so he returned to Wetaherfield and told Alan where Rita was. Alan decided to go to Blackpool. Bet followed him, knowing he may harm Rita if he found her. Alan sneaked into the hotel Rita was staying at, and thoguht Rita was a sleep in the bed but it was Bet who said he should leave Rita alone. Alan saw Rita and chased after her, he said they are going back to Weatherfield now. He frogmarched her into the car but she escaped and ran across a tram line in front of an oncoming tram. Alan chased her but was not so lucky as the tram whacked into Alan, killing him instantly. Bet Gilroy quickly arrived and comforted Rita. Alan's reign of terror was over. Rita could return to a normal life. Legacy The dark memory of Alan Bradley still held over Rita for years, and she ended up selling her and Len's house to escape from it. Alan's daughter Jenny remained in the street until two-years after his death, with a brief return in 1993 to get money out of Rita. In December 2010, eactly 21 years after Alan's death, a tram crashed into Coronation Street after it derailed off the viaduct. Rita was almost killed when the Kabin was damaged. As she lay with minor injuries in the rubble she said "What is it with me and trams?". In 2013 when Rita was about to talk about Alan Bradley, she was clearly upset and decided to order a drink before elaborating further. In 2016, Jenny Bradley went to Blackpool to visit where her dad had died, to try and "Lay that ghost to rest". History nearly repeated itself when Jenny saved Jack Dobbs from being struck by a tram, just narrowly being hit herself. Builder Pat Phelan who lives in the street as of 2016 is a modern day version of Alan Bradley, a conniving man who will do anyoe over to get what he wants. Behind the Scenes *Mark Eden is married to Sue Nicholls who plays Audrey Roberts. Memorable info Born: 20th July 1939 Died: 8th December 1989 Full Name: Alan Bradley Parents: Siblings: 1 sister (Not yet confirmed) Spouse: Pat Bradley (1970-1986) Children: Jenny Bradley (1971) Nothing much is known about Alan Bradley's background, whether he had any siblings or his childhood. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 1989. Category:Bradley Family Category:Coronation Street businessmen. Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:1939 Births Category:1970 Marriages Category:1989 Deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains. Category:1980s arrivals Category:1980s deaths